Ten: 150 themes, 150 sentences
by drinktea
Summary: A part of 'Ten', the Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku collection. Friendship, romance and suggestive themes within.
1. Part I

_Disclaimer:_ Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite. The idea behind prompt "emotion" is from rufftoon, on deviantart._

_From the author: _Hey there! This is a part of the Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku collection known as _Ten_, hence the title. This set of sentences draws from the manga (spoilers!) and from the movie_ The DiamondDust Rebellion_. The first 75 sentences are here. Thank you for reading! Reviews are great._  
_

**Ten: 150 themes, 150 sentences  
Part I**

* * *

Abandoned: When Matsumoto finds a dog without a collar, Hitsugaya promptly says that they cannot keep it and must find its owner - 3 days later it is named Maru, 7 days later it is fetching their morning paper, and 14 days later it is sleeping at the foot of their bed.

Air: Hitsugaya thinks cynically to himself that though men may envy him, Matsumoto's cleavage is an unforgiving environment devoid of oxygen.

All I Need: As a gift she gives him one of the ice sculptures he praised in his newspaper column, and though she's certain he's pleased, he doesn't set about admiring it right away - he kisses her deeply first.

Animal: When the butterfly tells him to report to the grand hall he doesn't give it a thought, nor when he feels the reiatsu of so many shinigami inside- it is when the doors pull open and Matsumoto tackles him in a hug and everyone choruses "Happy birthday!" does he know- he's been duped by a bug.

Annoyance: He notices that the couch is oddly lumpy today, so he checks the cushions and finds that they're stuffed with months-old papers- his angry "MATSUMOTO!" can be heard all across the Seireitei.

Are You Challenging Me?: "I most definitely am," she purrs - it drives him mad - and he shoots off after her retreating back, eager for the moment he catches her.

Autumn: Though Matsumoto's birthday initally belonged to Gin, it now belongs to Hitsugaya, he thinks with some satisfaction, as he leads them through the vibrant leaves to where he's hidden her surprise.

Black: Matsumoto wonders if he chooses his own clothes in the material world as she runs her eyes over his black polo and gray pants, but finally decides that it doesn't matter, since he looks damn good.

Blood: He nicks himself with the knife teaching her to cook and sports a tiny bleeding cut, which she immediately pops into her mouth - the blood rising to his cheeks after that is worth all the plain tofu he serves her for the rest of the month.

Blue: Matsumoto's eyes are gorgeous cornflower blue and they are undoubtedly her best feature, leagues above her breasts or legs, but he'll be damned before he admits that to her.

Break Away: They're at a stalemate now, and Haineko and Hyourinmaru clash silently against each other, but soon they'll be breaking apart, and motion will flood over them - that's when he's most beautiful.

Breaking the Rules: Yamamoto-soutaichou calls them into his office to reprimand them for unseemly conduct, but upon witnessing their defiant pride, he sighs in disgust and sends them back out.

Breathe Again: The only thing that breaks their kiss is the need for air, and once that need is satisfied they go straight back to kissing, not missing a beat.

Bride: Hitsugaya really wishes he and Matsumoto hadn't gone to the wedding together - not because of the company but because now he can't stop picturing her in a wedding dress and it scares him senseless.

Broken Pieces: "Just glue it back together," he grumbles to her as she sniffles and he adds another fragment of her broken sake bottle to the growing pile on the floor.

Can You Hear Me?: "Hey, are you listening?" Haineko whines as Matsumoto tries to meditate, "When do I get to see my darling Hyourinmaru again?"

Change: Hitsugaya insists that he doesn't care whether or not she takes his last name, so she automatically knows what she'll do- she'll have to get used to being called Hitsugaya-fukutaichou.

Childhood: "You can hear a voice, can't you?" - and it is with those words that he takes his first steps out of childhood.

Conflict: "I win again," Matsumoto declares, mischief sparkling in her eyes over the chessboard, as Hitsugaya frowns formidably at her from the other side of it.

Danger Ahead: "I'll get you a drink, taichou," is the last thing he remembers of last night, and in the morning he finds himself frowning mildly at all the blushing women shinigami who wiggle their fingers at him in greeting, "Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou," they sing.

Dark: When she opens her eyes and still finds it dark, instinct tells her to call out for the one she knows she can count on- "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Deep in Thought: She's not the least bit startled when he suddenly arrives and sits by her, her face dreamy, and he can't help but wonder what she's thinking about.

Destiny: "Do you believe in fate?" she asks one day, taking a break from her work - when he replies no, get back to work, she knows she's been found out and miserably recommits pen to paper.

Distance: After Gin betrays Soul Society and Hinamori has been hospitalized, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sit in the office, not doing work, suffocated by silence.

Do Not Disturb: Though their love-making is ridiculously loud, no one dares knock on the tenth division office door to tell them to stop.

Dreams: Waking with a mind deeply in the gutter and a heavy blush across her cheeks, Matsumoto can't look at her captain for days.

Drowning: If he could pick a way to die it would be in battle against an honourable opponent, but he can't pick, so it seems that he's doomed to die by drowning... in Matsumoto's cleavage.

Dying: As she lies bleeding and barely coherent, he pulls her into his arms and hides the tears he sheds, praying for the fourth division to come soon.

Earth: She's glad they signed on for this mission because going to the material world means a whole other side of her captain exposed - well that, and the cute clothes.

Emotion: When the Gotei 13 are to stage a play and Matsumoto vouches for drama, Hitsugaya crosses his arms and stuns everyone when he says with a straight face, "But I was born to do comedy."

Expectations: It was only a matter of how long Hitsugaya could resist his vice-captain's advances that determined when he'd crack and finally ask her out properly - Renji grinned wickedly and moved his bet up two weeks.

Eyes: When Hitsugaya tells her that growing up, he hated the colour of his eyes since they scared so many people away, she says as plain as day, "How stupid, your eyes are beautiful!"

Fairy Tale: "How inefficient - he could've just searched for her reiatsu," Hitsugaya says of the prince who scoured the village looking for the one woman who would fit the glass slipper, and Matsumoto screeches at him in frustration until he says, "That's what I would do with you."

Faith: When Yamamoto-soutaichou declares Hitsugaya a traitor and orders his arrest, Matsumoto doesn't believe her captain has turned traitor, not for a second.

Family: Granny doesn't even raise an eyebrow when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto pay her a visit one day as captain and vice-captain, as if she knew they'd end up together all along.

Fire: Suddenly, 10 other people at their table is too much, Matsumoto mentally groans, as Hitsugaya trails his fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh.

First Date: The shinigami of the Gotei 13 are so curious about their relationship that it gets to the point of stalking them to the restaurant, to the concert, and finally to Matsumoto's home, where she bends down - they all catch their breath - and then she considerately yells away from Hitsugaya's ear, "Buzz off or I'll kill you!" (at their scattering she plants a kiss on his slightly stunned cheek).

Flowers: Hitsugaya intervenes in her fight just in time, knocking down the arrancar with a decisive blow that causes one hundred deadly ice flowers to bloom.

Foreign: The students at Ichigo's school all marvel over Hitsugaya's looks, alternately speculating over his nationality and exclaiming that it doesn't matter since he's _hot_, and Matsumoto snickers, imagining his face at overhearing their comments.

Forgotten: "Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou!" she gripes, wiping up the tea she carelessly knocked over, but then his fingers are on the soft underside of her wrist, and his eyes have clapped down on hers, and he says it's forgotten.

Freedom: Matsumoto bursts out the doors at the end of each workday, smiling and calling, "Freedom!"; Hitsugaya trails after her, closes the doors sedately and grumbles under his breath, "You never do work anyway."

Fruit: Watermelon is one of Hitsugaya's favourite foods, so she packs plenty for him to eat at the beach while she lies back and works on her tan.

Future: He likes it that she never speaks of their distant future together, as if they have all the time in the world.

Gift: Matsumoro blinks in surprise at the long pink scarf he presents her with, silently asking _why_ - he just clears his throat and says, without looking at her, "Since your hair grew out."

Give Up: The other lieutenants tell her to give it up, Hitsugaya-taichou is as icy as he seems - but then she remembers how he looks when he talks with Hyourinmaru and how he looks when he sleeps and how he looked at her _that one time_ - and tells them to be patient, she's got it.

Gray: Finally, gray ash swirls all around both Kiyone and Sentarou, compresses into a tighter ball and then suddenly dissipates to reveal the gasping third seats - Hitsugaya grins at Ukitake - Matsumoto won, so the thirteenth division has to clean the mess hall.

Green: Matsumoto's favourite colour is green for its connection to leaves, grass and freshness, but staring into Hitsugaya's eyes, she might just change her reasons.

Guilt: Though he knows she's proud of it, he can't help but feel guilty whenever he sees the long scar on her back: a blow she took that was meant for him.

Hail: The water freezes and condenses from snow to hail to ice, and Hitsugaya is merciless, knowing that Matsumoto is injured, and not beside him.

Happiness: For Matsumoto, pure happiness is shopping, kareoke and time spent with her captain; for Hitsugaya, pure happiness is the start of winter, green tea and seeing his vice-captain happy.

Heal: She may just never heal from what Gin did, and that alone is enough for Hitsugaya to swear revenge.

Heaven: She may just be bleeding from her temple, have broken four ribs and sustained a giant gash along the inside of her forearm, but she's in heaven, because Hitsugaya's smell has enveloped her and she feels his cheek against her hair.

Hold My Hand: Despite all the questioning on why they didn't hold hands, Matsumoto keeps her lips tightly sealed - Hitsugaya had threatened her into promising not to tell that he was just too short to.

Hope: After months in this lull she decides to take a different kind of action and pulls on a short skirt in the morning - when she prevails upon Hitsugaya that day for a date, he looks up, stutters _what are you wearing_, and she smirks, knowing that he isn't hopeless after all.

Horror: Hitsugaya is deathly afraid of horror movies, so it makes perfect sense that Matsumoto loves them - he never voluntarily buries his face in her arm any other time.

Hurt: Matsumoto comes to his training cave bearing refreshments, and when he waves them off - waves _her_ off - she turns to leave, swallowing nothing and trying to conceal her hurt.

I Can't: In response to Hyourinmaru's _why not_ Hitsugaya says, "I've known her for decades, she's my vice-captain- my god, she's _Matsumoto_", to which Hyourinmaru replies, "Really, I would say that's exactly why you _should_ kiss her."

If Only...: It has apparently got around that Hitsugaya will accept candies and toys in exchange for favours since Ikkaku's kendo stunt in the human world, and oh, if only she had been there to see his face when Rukia gave him the stuffed bunny!

Illusion: Aizen's illusion shatters and Hyourinmaru stabs through _Hinamori_ and he breaks breaks breaks and knows Matsumoto's effort wasted thanks to him.

Imperfection: Matsumoto laughs up a lung when she sees Hitsugaya's gigai acting timid and worrisome, but she instantly stops laughing when she sees her own gigai drooling over men- Hitsugaya's smile slowly grows.

In the Storm: Matsumoto and Hitsugaya are back-to-back, facing hollows from all sides, so they give each other a glance, a nod, and then hurl themselves forward into the storm.

Innocence: She thinks his innocence is one of the most seductive things about him, and pulls away from the kiss to enjoy the pink tinge of his cheeks.

Insanity: "Have you all gone insane?" Hitsugaya thunders when the shinigami of the Gotei 13 suggest he pick a girlfriend already, say that he is more than desired, and present to him a list: Hinamori, Karin, Orihime, Matsumoto.

Introduction: Hitsugaya introduces Matsumoto as his vice-captain to both her pride and chagrin, but inspiration strikes when she grabs the guy's hand and proclaims, "I'm his girlfriend, too!"

Journey: The path he's followed all these years can be traced back to her and the moment she said, "You should become a shinigami."

Keeping a Secret: Renji is all nerves lately around Hitsugaya-taichou, but not for the reasons you might think - oh, if only he hadn't walked in on the heads of the tenth and been coerced into secrecy.

Kick in the Head: When Ichigo implies that what Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are doing is depraved, Hitsugaya flips - "it's not _just sex_!" - but he gets deathly quiet when Ichigo asks "well, what _is_ it then?"

Kiss: Kissing Matsumoto is the most electrifying experience, he decides, as a current travels under his skin and makes him tremble.

Last Hope: With dawning dread and an irate group of male trainees at his back, Hitsugaya realizes that his last hope for salvation is his voluptuous Matsumoto.

Letters: "Ooh, this one says that she's loved you ever since you sat next to her at the cafeteria, and that your eyes are dreamy," Matsumoto continues to read on delightedly, searching for a scandal, and a displeased Hitsugaya snatches the fanmail out of her hand and stuffs it away with the rest.

Lies: "I've never enjoyed you smothering me in your cleavage, Matsumoto."

Light: As Orihime rejects reality and restores Hitsugaya's left arm and leg in her unique shell of light, Matsumoto watches over them, feeling simultaneously grateful and useless.

Lips: In the cold winter air his lips seem comparatively warm, so strange a sensation that she pulls him closer to check again.

Loneliness: With a small degree of wonder, Hitsugaya reflects on the fact that he had never felt lonely before knowing Matsumoto and the gravity of her absence.

Love: If love is thinking about her when she's gone, always wanting her closer, and smiling at the sight of her smile, Hitsugaya is definitely in love with Matsumoto.


	2. Part II

_Disclaimer:_ Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite._

_From the author:_ Hi! You're reading the last part of this 1 sentence collection. Thank you for your reviews so far, it's nice to know how I'm doing! These sentences do reference the anime and _The DiamondDust Rebellion_. Now, I hope you enjoy reading!

**Ten: 150 themes**  
**Part II**

* * *

Magic: Matsumoto garners a lot of stares as she happily carries her captain over her shoulder, yelling profanities, bound up with bakudo 1 and 4.

Masks: His masks are hopelessly transparent against her, but he can't say he doesn't like it.

Memory: Hitsugaya narrows his eyes at her when she can manage to remember the anniversary of the day they met, but not the paperwork he assigned her two days ago.

Mirror: At first he's the only one in the bathroom brushing his teeth, but soon enough there's a morning greeting, the sound of another toothbrush, and her face framed in the mirror above his.

Misfortune: In some ways, having Matsumoto as his lieutenant is bad luck inside good luck: so many recruits enlist for a chance to be near her so the tenth is never short on men, but then there are _that_ many more men he has to pull her away from.

Multitasking: "Stop, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Hitsguaya says with her in his lap, kissing his face all over, as he tries, in vain, to complete his paperwork for the day.

Never Say Goodbye: They never say goodbye to each other, so sure in the fact that they'll see each other tomorrow.

Night: He stirs awake for a moment, rolls toward the centre of the bed, and sees that Matsumoto is sleeping soundly, whereupon his eyes slip shut and his hand finds hers.

No Way Out: When he awakes, Matsumoto's arms are wrapped firmly around him and he can't leave her without waking her, so he decides to stay put and watch her sleep.

Out Cold: Matsumoto changes the water for the daffodils and chrysanthemums in his hospital room after he regains Hyourinmaru, knowing that the flowers are just an excuse to come see him.

Pain: There is just something so _wrong_ about seeing this kind of pain on Matsumoto's face - he doesn't like it one bit.

Past: Hitsugaya lays the past to rest by placing the broken Hyourinmaru on his old friend's gravestone while Matsumoto tenderly watches his back.

Pen and Paper: _Hitsugaya-taichou, come back to the tenth safely and swiftly_, she writes from the confines of her quarters, then promptly burns the parchment, making a wish as the ash falls: _come back to me_.

Pink: In a bold move he grabs her scarf - soft between his fingers - yanks her face down to his blushing one, and places his lips on hers.

Playing the Melody: Matsumoto is surprisingly proficient at piano and insists on teaching Hitsugaya - he's glad that he agreed when he finds himself flush against her as she leans over him to pound out a melody on the keys.

Poem: Hitsugaya balls his fists very tightly and closes his eyes when Matsumoto finishes reading her poem: _roses are red/ violets are blue/ kitties are cute/ and so are you._

Power: Every time they feel frisky, sex inevitably becomes a battle for dominance which they both absolutely hate to lose.

Precious Treasure: Among Matsumoto's plethora of admirers, many said that they were most jealous of Hitsugaya for taking her beatiful body off of the market - Hitsugaya knew better as a recipient of her love.

Pride: Matsumoto grins as she wades through the mountains of chocolate on Valentine's day to the largest present of all: a life-sized replica of her cut from ice, holding chocolates and a note to tell her to get back to work, there was no way she was working overtime tonight.

Promise: "When you become a captain, I'll be your vice-captain."

Puzzle: Hitsugaya bumbles with the piece of cloth, trying to get it to look right, but all Matsumoto has to do is walk over, lean over, cross, loop and yank, and there it is - a perfectly tied tie.

Questioning: "Why does it matter why I like you?" he rebuts, closing the space between their mouths.

Rainbow: Of the thirteen divisions, their colour is a deep green, the very same that graces the inside of Hitsugaya's haori - pinching the lining, she thinks that perhaps the division was made for them.

Realisation: Peeking through the curtain at him and his granny, she realizes that he's _scared_ and resolves to lead the way until he can stand on his own.

Rejection: He knows it's petty, but every time she turns away a suitor he feels a surge of relief and smug satisfaction.

Relaxation: When Matsumoto slinks over to his desk and tells him he's too stressed, he should relax, he resists just enough to make her so lusty that they go on for hours.

Romance: Their romance is not conventional because neither of them are romantics, but when Matsumoto smiles at him and he smiles back, she knows their way of doing things is perfect.

Runaway: After she kisses him for the first time she realizes just what she's done and runs out of the room, covering her mouth in embarassment, while he sits stunned at his desk, absentmindedly touching his lips.

Sacrifice: Like clockwork, the _knock knock knock_ comes on his door, he goes to answer it, Matsumoto stumbles in stinking of liquor, he sighs, and then he gives up his night off to watch over her.

Safety First: When Matsumoto pulls out contraception Hitsugaya blushes furiously, throws it to the ground and growls in her ear that _she can't get pregnant they're dead_.

School: One look at her in her uniform (buttons bursting, skirt so short) and he knows that if he were alive, he would be going straight to hell.

Secret Admirer: Upon discovery of her taichou's secret admirer's identity, Matsumoto nearly dies laughing- Hitsugaya just closes his eyes in irritation and accepts another stocking of candy from Ukitake-taichou.

Seeing Red: When one of the new officers implies that Matsumoto ascended the ranks by less than innocent means, Hitsugaya later finds himself standing in the fourth division being reprimanded by Unohana-taichou thinking that at least he got his point across.

Seeking Solace: Hitsugaya can't say no when she asks him like that, hiding tears and resisting the tightening of her voice, to stay the night because she can't bear to be alone.

Shooting Stars: Matsumoto raises her arm and points at the blank sky, "Look, a shooting star," she says, then contentedly drapes her arm over his shoulder.

Silence: As Luppi holds her captive, yammering away, Matsumoto tells him, "I hate talkative guys, they gross me out," and who should silence talkative Luppi just then but taciturn Hitsugaya?

Slipping Away: Matsumoto begins to contribute to Hisagi's newspaper and Hitsugaya can't help but feel jealous of the time they spend together (it's no secret that Hisagi has harboured feelings for Matsumoto for years), but then she turns in a dozen photos of Hitsugaya for printing, and Hitsugaya can relax again.

Smile: As Renji delivers more news surrounding Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's rumoured affair and Hitsugaya calmly avoids answering, Matsumoto lies on the couch covering her smile with her hand.

Snow: She shivers violently inside her coat and mittens, but her discomfort is eased at the sight of him so relaxed, surrounded by falling snow.

Solitude: Hitsugaya sits on Orihime's roof, enjoying the solitude, until Matsumoto comes up, trying to goad some conversation out of him- he closes his eyes, responds, and as she settles in beside him he supposes that maybe solitude isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Someday: Repeat invitations and puppy-dog eyes and attempts to spike his tea all end in failure, because Hitsugaya _will_ drink someday, just not before he properly tells Matsumoto how he feels.

Something in your eyes: Post-coitus, Hitsugaya is more tolerant of her playing with his hair, so this is what she does, lying back on his pillows and brushing his hair out of his eyes as he drifts off.

Sorrow: "Hitsugaya-taichou, how can you be so cruel?" she gripes in her throes of woe, as he leaves her to her overdue paperwork while he goes out to the weekly kareoke night in her stead.

Spring: On Unohana-taichou's recommendation he goes to the hot spring every two weeks to soak his tense muscles, and it's not long before Matsumoto figures out his schedule and sits with him on the men's side, and it's definitely not long before other men figure out their schedule, to Hitsugaya's growing irritation.

Standing Still: The hill is the perfect place to watch the fireworks blooming in the sky, and it becomes even more perfect when Matsumoto's arms curl around his neck and her breath is in his hair.

Stars: She moans his name outloud as he descends upon her, making her see stars.

Starvation: After so many days in the company of other shinigami, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are starved for each other, stealing searing kisses in private and breaking apart before they can be caught.

Storm: The aftermath of the storm sees Matsumoto beneath the sheets in the bedroom and Hitsugaya beneath the sparse quilt on the couch, mumbling unfriendly things into the cushions.

Summer: "It's too hot," he protests, despite his willingness to go with her to the couch, as she tugs him down and swiftly covers his lips with her own, speaking into his mouth, "It's never too hot for you."

Sun: He lingers behind to watch Matsumoto skip on spry legs toward the horizon, her hair lit from within like a beacon, streaming out at him to wave hello.

Sunset: Matsumoto shakes her hips in anticipation for the night ahead, already planning to dance until she drops, and he sighs as he's towed along after her to the salsa club.

Surprise: "Surprise!" she exclaims, hugging him tightly from behind as he protests, even though it is these everyday surprises he likes best.

Tears: "Stop crying," he commands, to no effect- it is his next words that finally halt her tears: "I'm here."

Thank you: When Hitsugaya gains captaincy the first one he finds is Matsumoto, who simply nods at him, knowing that this is his way of saying thank you.

That one crazy night: Hitsugaya soldiers through that night like a true man, trailing after an exuberant Matsumoto and leaving apologies in their wake, finishing off with a reward of several sloppy kisses and the weight of her sleeping head against his stomach.

Time: She casts him a sidelong glance at the same moment he peeks at her from the corner of his eye; they both smile, feeling that their time together is endless, golden.

Today: "I love you."

Tomorrow: "I love you."

Tonight: He nearly wakes her from her place on the couch for their date tonight, but slyly decides against it - she can make it up to him later.

Too Little, Too Late: When he graduates from the academy and sees Matsumoto, he wants to run over and show her all he's done with himself, but then another man comes into view, and she's laughing at something he's said, and Hitsugaya feels odd, as if he's done too little, and too late.

Tower: He pulls open a rarely-used drawer of his desk only for a tower of sake bottles to topple over and soak the sleeves of his kimono (great, now he smells like an alcoholic) and he waits two seconds before popping a blood vessel and bellowing Matsumoto's name.

Traps: Hitsugaya finds that when men gather they undoubtedly talk of women - of the traps they lay, the landmines you trip with one wrong word - and Hitsugaya also finds that he is lucky, because Matsumoto doesn't participate in any of that.

Triangle: When Hitsugaya tells Hinamori that he's in love her heart soars, and when he tells her that its Matsumoto he wants her heart suddenly crashes.

Trouble Lurking: Milliseconds after he hollers her name she moves, and the ground explodes where she stood to reveal a grinning hollow.

Truth: "Tell me a lie," she smiles at him, half-expecting him to play along, so imagine her surprise when he unflinchingly says, without looking up from his paperwork, "I don't love you."

Two Roads: With Gin, Matsumoto feels cornered, vulnerable and disappointed; with Hitsugaya, she feels powerful and loved.

Under the Rain: Matsumoto grumbles that kissing in the rain is _so_ cliche, to which Hitsugaya mutters _shut up_ and kisses her harder.

Waiting: Waiting at the end of the aisle is the most agonizing thing he has ever subjected himself to, he thinks, that is until she appears at the other end head-to-toe in white, smiling beautifully for him.

Water: Matsumoto tells him that she only sucks on ice as a means to cool down in the heat and stay hydrated, but Hitsugaya slides his gaze suspiciously over to her anyway- she winks lasciviously and his hunch is confirmed.

When we were young: In youth, they were fierce, brilliant and combative, and there is no one who would not say the same of them now.

Whispers: During the day it's battle that connects them to each other, and at night it's what they whisper to each other right before they fall asleep.

White: No one wears the regulation white haori quite as well as Hitsugaya does, Matsumoto thinks to herself, pleased.

Winter: He would undoubtedly frown at her opinion, but she thought his sword was absolutely beautiful, amassing water and freezing it so perfectly every time, bestowing upon them a temporary winter.

Words: Between the exclaimations of "wake up!", "get back to work!" and "don't do that!" it is clear that words _are_ just words when it comes to Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Yellow: He eyes the daffodil that Matsumoto placed on his desk suspiciously and goes back to his book on horticulture - _the daffodil is a symbol of wealth and good fortune, but also of vanity and unrequited love._


End file.
